


Secret Keeping

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 4 [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i love these beans more than chocolate cake, i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: Short fic about what happens after Oliver finds out Connor failed out of Middleton.





	Secret Keeping

Connor and Oliver arrive back at apartment 303, knowing that they have a lot to talk about. The older man _just_ found out that his fiancé failed out of Middleton, which is crazy because he’s the smartest person he knows. There are so many unanswered questions that are further tangling the noose around their happiness, and it’s slowly fading it all away. That beautiful fantasy is breaking from underneath them, leaving them in-between a haunted past and a terrifying present. If they want any kind of pure future, they’ll have to talk about _everything_. What could go wrong?

The younger man heads straight for their bed and buries his face into the covers, almost as if he wants to disappear into the warmth that is this comforting relationship and never come back to reality. “When I originally came here, I never expected all this crap to come with my law school degree,” Connor sighs, waiting for Oliver to join him and take away the crushing feeling of doom he always feels.

“Hey, Connor, why didn’t you tell me that you failed out? I understand you not wanting to tell the others, but me? Why wouldn’t you want to tell me?” The hacker sits down by Connor’s feet, wondering what else he isn’t telling him. What else hasn’t he told him to avoid a real conversation?

“Like I said, I am so ashamed that it got to that point where everything fell apart. Guaranteed, life has been falling apart longer than that moment but it was so much worse. It felt like every emotion and anxiety was out in the open, screaming at me and I simply wasn’t strong enough to deal with it. And the fact that I was weak made me hate myself even more,” he lightly chuckles, through the tears dropping down to his cheeks, “I’m really sorry Ollie,” his face is plastered with a broken look of sadness, as if there was no more light in the world.

“It’s okay, I’m not mad,” Oliver’s arms clings onto Connor like a lifeline, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. His comfort makes Connor’s stored away tears flow faster down his face because he can finally let his guard down. They both hold each other for hours, knowing everything will be okay as long as they don’t let go.


End file.
